


Wreckage

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A brief post-series established relationship fic





	Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _This will probably be the last offering from me for a while. I am about to plunge headlong into this year's NaNoWriMo, and am possibly starting a part-time volunteer role, so I apologise in advance if I go 'radio silent' (although some of you might consider this a blessing!)._

“Do you ever wonder how we managed to make it?”

“No, I’m just thankful that we did.”

“I’m thankful too, but I sometimes look back at our beginning and think, if we hadn’t done x, or if y hadn’t happened. It frightens me, how close we came at times to destroying everything.”

“Perhaps we had to. Perhaps we needed to fight for what we have so that we appreciate and value it.”

“There was so much pain. I hate that you had to go through that.”

“I don’t. There’s a quote by Jack London; the most beautiful stories always start with wreckage, and you and I, well ours is the most beautiful story of all.”


End file.
